


'Til Death Does You Apart

by yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F, Roleswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: Brighid contemplates her fear of death; Mòrag offers a solution.(Driver!Brighid / Blade!Mòrag)
Relationships: Brighid/Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	'Til Death Does You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately i haven't been feeling well, so this piece is both a bit rushed and last minute. a huge thank you to everyone who participated in XBC Femslash Week!!! i honestly didn't expect this much of a turnout, i'm really proud of what we all accomplished! 
> 
> i drew art for three of the other days ( [1](https://twitter.com/ardainian/status/1358884130809733122) / [2](https://twitter.com/ardainian/status/1359640108014604288) / [3](https://twitter.com/ardainian/status/1360108338961281029) ) which is why this is only my second fic for the week, but i do have a third one i'll probably post late ahahah

They almost died.

If it weren’t for that deus ex machina Nia procured just as those phantasms were about to overwhelm them, they would have all died. No one would discover their corpses and Core Crystals all the way down there, deep in the bowels of the Leftherian titan, an unmarked grave untouched by sunlight.

Brighid presses her fingers into her arms and shudders. Things have been quiet ever since they returned to the village; they all agreed to rest and recuperate before heading out to the Cliffs of Morytha tomorrow, and Brighid doesn’t feel like striking up conversation with any of the locals. There’s nothing to do out here but slowly drown in her thoughts.

If she died, what would become of her Blade? Would her Core Crystal be buried under years of dirt and dust, never to be awakened again? Or would an adventurous grave robber discover her, ignoring the bones nearby, and—

“Lady Brighid?”

Mòrag’s silhouette is stunning against the twilight dusk. She leaves a trail of singed bootprints behind her, wisps of flames trailing from her skin, wrapping her in an ethereal radiance. Her eyes glow bright beneath the visor of her helmet. They hone in on Brighid with transparent concern.

She holds out a hand in silent offer. No words needed, huh? Brighid lays her fingers over her palm, accepting the invitation, and allows Mòrag to lead her back to Corinne’s house.

The thought of anyone else resonating with Mòrag… is unthinkable. Brighid hates herself for even entertaining that possibility, even though she knows it’s inevitable. Humans die and Blades are awakened, over and over and over again, their lives forever chasing each other in fleeting intersections.

Mòrag wraps her hand securely around Brighid’s. She’s unbearably warm.

Corinne smiles at them from the kitchen where she’s washing dishes, and Brighid returns the greeting with a polite nod. Mòrag is still grasping her hand as they pass her and go through the hallway, down to the last bedroom they had claimed for themselves.

“You’re anxious,” Mòrag notes, once the door is closed behind them.

_Because we nearly died._

Brighid knows her fear is irrational. Death has been a constant throughout her life, from her mother and father to her uncle. Hell, Aegaeon had nearly died as well. But it isn’t the mere thought of death, she would argue for the sake of pride. It is… being forgotten. Forgetting others.

Jin’s icy words in Temperantia had resonated with her more than she’d like to admit.

“Isn’t it interesting,” Brighid says, ignoring Mòrag’s remark, “how I’m the only _normal_ human in our little troupe of oddballs?”

As she speaks, she steps close to Mòrag and begins removing her armor and clothing in their familiar routine. Mòrag stands perfectly still while Brighid undresses her.

“Pandoria shares a piece of Zeke’s Core Crystal. Nia turned out to be a Blade the entire time. Even Rex has a shard of the Aegis keeping him alive. They all have… such unique bonds. What do you think about that, Mòrag?”

Without her helmet, Mòrag’s face is much less threatening and much easier to read, like a hound without a muzzle. She slightly tilts her head at Brighid’s question.

“I’ve thought about it,” Brighid says, when Mòrag doesn’t speak. “However taboo it is… doesn’t it pique your curiosity? Few others have tested the limits of the bond between human and Blade like that. How do we even know that such things are declared blasphemy by the Architect? Just because the Praetorium says so?”

“Careful, Lady Brighid,” Mòrag says, eyes flitting to the door, as if there would be an Indoline monk listening just on the other side.

Brighid turns on her heel so quickly that her hair whips across her waist. She grabs the front of Mòrag’s undershirt with both fists, steering her toward the bed until she falls backwards onto the mattress.

Mòrag puts up no resistance. She props herself up on her elbows, eyes glinting. Emboldened by the reaction, Brighid crawls over her as Mòrag moves back until she bumps against the headboard.

“It isn’t fair. You don’t remember _anything_ after each awakening.”

“I’d prefer not to dwell on a past that I cannot recall.”

“Why doesn’t it infuriate you?” Brighid asks. “You don’t even have control over your own fate.”

“I’m… sorry.”

Stupid Mòrag. She only ever apologizes when she thinks Brighid is upset. Like a good, subservient Blade, she does nothing but apologize and promise to do better. No wonder the Empire had always been careful to protect the Flamebringer’s legacy. Her power could bring ruin to entire Titans, if left unchecked. The only thing stopping her from going on an unfettered rampage is a worthy Driver capable of keeping that innate fury contained.

Frankly, Brighid doesn’t know what she had done to earn Mòrag’s respect. It isn’t as though she even fights as her Driver. Most of the time, she simply stands aside and allows Mòrag to act on her bloodlust, only commanding her to stop when she decides that enough had been scorched.

It can’t be love, because Mòrag is a Blade and Brighid is her Driver. At least, that’s what she’d always assumed, before they met Pyra and Mythra and everyone else.

Brighid kneels over Mòrag, searching her features for any sort of guilt. There isn’t anything like that, only open adoration and expectation. What’s the matter with her?

“The idea of you living on without me… isn’t exactly appealing. I can’t stand the idea of anyone else being your Driver.”

She doesn’t want to die. She can’t die. Not when Mòrag’s life is tied to hers.

As if drawn to the source of the heat, Brighid places a hand over Mòrag’s Core Crystal, fingers digging into the skin around it as if she could pry the whole thing out. Mòrag shows no discomfort whatsoever. The scratches left by Brighid’s nails will heal within minutes.

“Take it, then,” Mòrag says, gripping her wrist but not pulling her hand away. The worst part is, she absolutely means it, and Brighid has no clue if it’s because of Mòrag’s nature as a Blade or if she’s just that madly in love with her.

The selfish, self-serving part of her hopes it’s the latter.

“Don’t be so reckless. I’d really rather not hurt you.”

“You know I wouldn’t mind,” Mòrag says. Her voice softens. “We go together, Lady Brighid. I would gladly give any part of myself to you, if it would mean being able to stay at your side.”

“You _fool,_ ” Brighid nearly sobs, ducking her head. She feels Mòrag’s fingers running through her hair, gentle against her scalp. “You’re such… you’re such a _Blade._ Don’t you understand?!”

“I do.”

“So I can’t do that to you.”

“I wouldn’t be half as happy with any other Driver.” Mòrag pulls her head down, until Brighid’s nose brushes against her Core Crystal. “I may not know what my previous selves thought and said, but of that, I am certain. So, Lady Brighid, if you truly mean what you said…”

She wants to say _yes_ so, so badly. It would be easy, too. Instead, Brighid aggressively kisses Mòrag, straddling her waist, and commands her to ignite their affinity link.

* * *

They might die tomorrow. Back in Tantal, Jin proved he’s more than capable of killing them all alone, and now Malos is draining Pyra and Mythra of their strength. Even with the advantage of numbers and pure, optimistic spirit, there’s a possibility that they’ll die during their next confrontation.

Moonlight spills through the curtains and across Mòrag’s features. Even in her sleep, she holds Brighid so close that if Brighid were to try to squirm out from beneath her arm, she might wake up. Brighid idly traces the tip of a finger around her Core Crystal in circles, trying not to think about that very real possibility of dying.

One day, Mòrag will wake up with no recollection of her time spent with Brighid.

That frightens her even more than death itself.

Her finger goes still. Brighid slowly moves, skin sliding across skin, until she’s lying right on top of her. Mòrag shifts in her sleep but doesn’t stir, simply repositioning her arm to keep it wrapped around Brighid. Her Core Crystal glows even brighter than her flames, searing its image into the inside of Brighid’s eyelids when she stares at it too long. Could the solution really be so simple? They don’t even know if Pandoria is actually immortal like a Blade now, and the only other _Blade Eater_ they’ve encountered is Mikhail. Mythra had claimed that Mikhail was a child five hundred years ago, though.

True immortality isn’t really what Brighid wants. Maybe she can cope with her mortality if she tries. It’s Mòrag she fears for, in her own twisted selfishness, reluctant to see her passed on to a new Driver.

Her lips press against the warm crystal. She would never deny Mòrag her independence, but…

She wouldn’t deny her love, either.

Only somewhat satisfied with the answer she reached, Brighid closes her eyes and nestles in close against Mòrag, breathing in her smokey scent. They can figure out the rest of it after they retrieve Pyra and Mythra.


End file.
